Monoterpene is a generic name for compounds having 10 carbons according to the isoprene rule, biologically generated from geranyl pyrophosphate (GPP) in which dimethylallyl diphosphate (DMAPP) and isopentenyl diphosphate (IPP) are condensed, as a precursor. Over 900 kinds of monoterpene are known at present.
Monoterpene has fragrances of roses or citrus fruits, and are commonly used in perfume and so on. For example, limonene is an aroma constituent contained in citrus fruits such as lemon, and is also used as a solvent or a material for an adhesive. Menthol has refreshing fragrance, and is used as a refrigerant in confectionary and pharmaceuticals. On the other hand, in the resin industry, β-pinene, α-pinene, limonene, α-phellandrene and the like are considered as monomer materials for adhesives and transparent resins (Non-Patent Document 1).
For β-phellandrene which is one kind of monoterpene, application as a new polymer material is expected. β-phellandrene can possibly provide a polymer of higher molecular weight than α-phellandrene. However, when β-phellandrene is obtained by a synthetic chemical technique, generation of α-phellandrene which is an isomer thereof is inevitable, and separation of these isomers is very difficult (Non-Patent Document 2). Therefore, it is difficult to obtain β-phellandrene with high purity, and this makes it difficult to examine the polymer properties and the like of β-phellandrene.
On the other hand, as the biosynthesis pathway of β-phellandrene, geranyl pyrophosphate (GPP) or neryl pyrophosphate (NPP) is biosynthesized from isopentenyl diphosphate (IPP) under the action of geranyl pyrophosphate (GPP) synthase or neryl pyrophosphate (NPP) synthase. Sequentially, under the action of β-phellandrene synthase, β-phellandrene is biosynthesized from GPP or NPP. In tomato and lavender, β-phellandrene synthase is found (Non-Patent Documents 3 and 4).
Patent Document 1 discloses a method for producing monoterpene using a transformant of C1 metabolism host cell into which a nucleic acid encoding cyclic terpene synthase is introduced. As an example thereof, an experiment example of producing limonene using a transformant of Methylomonas bacterium is described. Although β-phellandrene is referred, an example thereof is not given. Although β-phellandrene synthase is referred, a concrete example and an acquiring method of β-phellandrene synthase and its gene, and a concrete configuration and a construction method of a transformant capable of producing β-phellandrene are not shown.